


sandcastles

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Metaphors, Mortality, Ocean, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	sandcastles

 

 

we all live

 

in sandcastles

 

and the tide

the tide

the tide

 

it comes

 

 


End file.
